Numerous devices incorporate touchscreens as both a display and an input device. Touchscreens are widely used in environments and form factors where a simple and dynamic interface is preferred.
Although touchscreens are widely used in gaming devices, for example, currently available touchscreens have limitations in detecting the increasing variety of inputs that the graphic user interfaces and applications make possible.